VIP Escort
VIP Escort is the 16th game mode released on the 07/18/13 unscheduled game update. Overview In this game mode, two teams are divided and spawned into their respective spawn points. At the beginning Alpha Team is the defensive team and Bravo Team is the offensive team. Alpha Team has 1 player chosen to play as the VIP (chosen by the highest rank and descending). The VIP does not spawn in the same area with the Alpha Team; rather, she is spawned away from her team inside her confinement. When the round begins, the defensive team must protect the VIP and escort her to the helicopter. The defensive team can rush over to the confinement and free the VIP by looking at the lock and holding the action hotkey. The VIP can free herself from the confinement too, but it will take her around 15 seconds holding the action hotkey compared to 1 second when unlocked by other players in the defensive team. During this time, the Offensive Team can rush over to the confinement and kill the VIP if the defensive team/the VIP is not fast enough. If the VIP escapes from her confinement, Bravo Team must find and kill the VIP. During the match, if a player dies he/she cannot respawn in that round. They will become an inactive spectator watching their teammates play (as with all game modes). The defensive team wins by either killing everyone on the opposing team or successfully escorting the VIP to the helicopter point. The offensive team wins by killing everyone on the defensive team (including the VIP of course) or just simply killing the VIP (which automatically gives a win to the offensive team no matter how many players left on the defensive team). If the timer of the round ends, the offensive team wins by default regardless of the number of team members left on each team. As of August 21st Patch (8-21-13 Content Update), Alpha and Bravo will switch mission objectives every 5 rounds when the overall rounds needed to win is 11, every 4 rounds when the goal is 9, every 3 rounds when the goal is 7 and every 2 rounds when the goal is 5. Thus both sides must be prepared for all roles. The VIP Escort goal limit can be set to 5, 7, 9, or 11 rounds by the room master. Gameplay In this game mode, most people prefer speed gear, especially the Alpha Team. Many players carry assault rifles and submachine guns. Usually both teams will carry sniper rifles and rocket launchers to take out the other team. The VIP can only carry a G18 and a M9. She cannot pick up weapons from teammates or enemies. She has no armor, and her sprint is the same speed as if she is moving normally. It is not advised for the VIP to sprint (unless it makes you concentrate better or makes you feel like you're moving faster). It is recommended for the VIP to be near her teammates since her G18 only carry a limit of 45 rounds. Hiding in boxes or buildings will help her be undetected and unseen by her enemies. The Offensive Team is usually around or near the VIP to protect her from enemies. They must protect her with their life. They also must secure the helipad to ensure the VIP's safe extraction. The Alpha will lose if the VIP did not make it out alive or get to the chopper on time. The defensive Team is scattered all around the map, looking for the VIP and enemies. They must make sure the VIP is dead or did not make it to the chopper on time. They also must defend the helipad to prevent the VIP from escaping. The Bravo will lose if the VIP successfully evaded to the helicopter. The round ends when: *All defensive team members are killed, including the VIP (The offensive team gains a point) *All Bravo members are killed (Alpha gains a point) *When the VIP successfully reaches the helicopter point (Alpha gains a point) *When the VIP is killed (Bravo gains a point) *Time is up (Bravo gains a point) Tips *Rescue or rush to the confinement quickly and look out for snipers, grenade spams, or flying rockets. *Both teams must work together and use efficient strategies to carry out their mission. Constantly communicate with your team to know what's going on. *If you are on the defensive team, DO NOT leave the VIP unattended. She will be killed when she is caught by the other team. Stay near the VIP and take out any threats. *If you are on the offensive team, do not let the enemy know where the VIP is. You should also try to keep hidden to avoid being killed and have the opportunity to kill the VIP. *If you are on the offensive team, when you are near the VIP ignore other enemies and target the VIP first. If the VIP is dead, you win. *If you are on the offensive team you can camp with a sniper rifle as a last resort to kill the VIP when she runs across the rooftops. Don't let the other team know your position. *One good strategy for both teams is killing as much of the opposing team as they can. **If done by the offensive team, the VIP can keep hiding and away from all the action just to be safe. With the majority of the offensive dead, the defensive team can escort the VIP easier. **Conversly, the offensive team can kill the VIP much easier if the majority of the defensive team is dead. *If you are the VIP, try not to run outside or in the open field. Make sure someone is covering you. If you have to cross from one building to the next, make sure there is no enemies running outside or near you. One good strategy is to hear their footsteps. Look for your teammate's name tag or check your mini-map if you are not sure if it's the enemy or your teammate. **Before running to the helicopter point, make sure there are no snipers hiding behind furniture or objects. Look around your surroundings for any ambushes. You could cause your team to lose. If there are enemies on the rooftops, use the boxes as your cover and shoot back. Jump around to make it difficult for them to shoot you. *It is advised to bring a heartbeat sensor/detector to help locate the enemies as this map is prone to have enemies camping within buildings. It is also helpful for locating the VIP. Trivia *This game mode can only be played on the map City of Wings. More maps for this mode may be added in the future. **Oil Rig was added as a playable map after the 07/27/2016 maintenance.Combat Arms Europe/North America maintenance announcement *The VIP will still have a G18 and a M9 regardless of the arms settings. This can be very useful when playing Melee Only . *When this game mode was first released, Alpha and Bravo would switch objectives only when one team is one point away from winning. As of the Operation: Motherland Update (8-21-13 Content Update), the teams will switch objectives within a set number of rounds based on the number of rounds needed in the total goal. (5,7,9,11) *The October 2nd Patch made the VIP run noticably faster when sprinting. *The October 16th nerfed the VIP to run slower when sprinting. **However, this had the unforeseen effect of making the VIP's speed when sprinting, slower than it's normal movement speed. *A patch has changed the way players are selected as VIP. Currently, VIP selection is based on performance. *A person cannot be VIP more than 3 times per game unless the number of people on the team/number of rounds does not allow for such. Media VIP_Escort_Banner.jpg|The banner of the VIP Escort mode. References Category:Game Modes Category:PvP Category:2013